MLP And The Legendary Assassin
by DryvernX
Summary: The infallible Hit was on the hunt for the criminal Frost. But then a cosmic explosion happened, and sent both of them to a land inhabited by ponies
1. Chapter 1

Deep in the never ending cosmos, there were 12 spheres of contrasting colors from one another floating around steadily. Two were always beside one another, indicating their relation. They were the universes. 12 universes that contained various kinds of life, but had their separate number of life.

Some universes were full of the existence of life. Some on the upside, were completely on the lower worlds. A certain number of universes, withheld worlds that contained meaningless lives, that could not survive until the end. There was a few universes among them that contained a small mix of both examples.

The sixth universe. A universe known to be a blend of both peace and challenges. It's handle is on the lower parts, but even then it still withheld the power to maintain it's balance. Like plenty of worlds, there were heroes and defenders, that protected their homes until their last breath. But then again, like any worlds that could ever exist, there must also be those who has chosen the path of evil and corruption. Some that had great power to misuse for their own selfish reasons.

But there is more to than what meets the eye. There are also those who choses neither the side of hope, nor the side of corruption. Those who were neutral, and only do their own interests without interrupting someone's own unless they had reason to. Around the sixth universe, there was one who had chosen the latter side. One that was well known among the universe. But that individual is not a hero. Fortunately not a villain neither. But someone who withheld great power and excellent potential.

* * *

Planet Foxia, Universe 6.

(Dragon Ball Super Soundtrack - Hit's theme episode 71)

Rain. Everywhere around it was dropping with tiny watery bubbles from the skies during the foggy and wet evening. In a large civilized and advanced city, it was raining left and right. Everywhere insurmountable amounts of puddles caused by the rain were laying on the ground on several areas of the city. The citizens around whom were anthropomorphic foxes all wore rainwear thanks to the weather. Most of them also had an umbrella for extra protection from the rain.

All but one were described as the above.

Down the streets, a man different from the citizens was passing through. The man is a tall, muscular humanoid with purple skin, flattened ears, a bald head, and red eyes. He wears a long, dark purple, blue, and grey coat. He wears a dark cyan undershirt, dark purple elbow and knee pads, and dark purple wrist guards. He has a dark cyan belt with a yellow buckle. His pants are dark cyan and he wears a pair of dark purple boots with black toe-and-heel armor.

That man goes by the name Hit. A living legend among the entire universe. Or mainly his own universe. However, Hit's reputation as a legend was not because he was a good guy.

Hit is a dreaded assassin. A dangerous hitman. Feared by nearly every mortal being around the universe. And they had a perfectly good reason for why. Hit has a long reputation for never failing to succeed on his missions. Whenever he has located his target, they were dead on the spot. Seconds before even knowing what happened. Rarely anyone has survived the next 10 seconds against the assassin. Which is why he also goes by the title name; Hit The Infallible.

The hitman kept walking through the raining streets, quietly as always unless he steps on the nearby puddles around. This did not bother him through. Hit kept walking forward where he went toward a path that reaches downwards to the underground. Hit walked down through the dark tunnel.

As Hit was casually walking through the tunnel, he was recollecting his latest job he was recently been hired to.

* * *

 _Flashback, planet Sadala, yesterday._

 _On a large military base on the Planet Sadala the Saiyan home world, Hit was being led by a pair of Saiyan soldiers._

 _Hit has just been recently a call from a recent client. He has just been told to meet his client at this very place. While he was casual about getting hired for the job, he still knew that he had to maintain his guard. Knowing that he was in a military home base, it could still possibly be a trap. His reputation has also been known by the authorities, and some had even tried to rid the assassin from the universe. Yet the assassin was still standing in the present, those past attempts were nothing but futile. Despite this, he was easily welcomed into the base as soon as he gave away his identity. Yet despite this, the guards still had slight worry in their minds of leading the legendary assassin around. Hit had a thought that someone wanted him to be here for a reason._

 _Hit was soon taken toward a nearby large area maintenance shelter. On the left side of the shelter it was signed as the number 10._

 _"Maintenance shelter number 10. This is where commander Spinech wanted to meet you." Said the soldier to Hit's right. The soldier opened the front gate. "Please go in. He only wants to talk with you alone."_

 _Hit didn't reply. He walked into the large maintenance shelter. The soldiers then closed the gates, so that his path out was blocked, even if Hit didn't need such a path to get out._

 _Lights then lighted the entire shelter from above. Hit was barely blinded by the sudden lights. The lights revealed a very short Saiyan who's height reached his knees. He had a thick overweight body, and wore an outfit similar to his teammate Cabba from the tournament, except his were more to his thick size and the blue was replaced with red._

 _The Saiyan approached the assassin slowly. Once he was at Hit's knee sight, he made a military stance. "Pardon my entrance Hit. My name is Spinech. Commander for the Sadala Defense Force." He stated politely._

 _Hit said nothing. He already heard his name from the soldiers who led him here. He also knew of the Sadala Defense Force from one of his teammates Cabba, the strongest soldier in the army. He however could not sense Cabba's energy anywhere, indicating he was not around at this point._

 _Spinech gave him a look. "Aren't you going to say something?" He asked. "A compliment for my handsomeness? Or at least ask why a big strong Saiyan like me need your help?"_

 _Now Hit broke his silence. "What is your business with me?"_

 _The Saiyan commander felt a cold breeze from the mere sound of Hit's voice. High ranked as he is, he knew that Hit was clearly not into casual meetings at this very moment. He never really was most of the time. Spinech shrugged his cold shoulder aside to get to the point._

 _"Yes, of course. As you may already know, our former Emperor Of The Universe Frost has just been called out by Cabba to be nothing but a big fraud. For using us Saiyans to do all his dirty work, he was sentenced a life long imprisonment on our most secured prison," Spinech explained. "Good riddance. I never liked him anyway for always stealing the pretty girls from me back then."_

 _Hit eyed him intimidatingly without even moving his eyebrows. Spinech felt the cold shoulder once more. An easy sign that Spinech was merely wasting time with his petty explanation. And knowing a notorious hitman, if Hit wanted to, he could kill him instantly if he only kept wasting his time._

 _"The point is, that Frost is still on the run from the authorities. He escaped before we stripped him off his royalty. We still haven't found him yet."_

 _"Do you want me to kill him?"_

 _The Saiyan Commander shook his head. "That's what the authorities wants to decide as soon as he has been captured," Spinech turned around, and walked back. "That is why, i want you to capture Frost. But no killing him."_

 _"Then there would be no deal." Remarked Hit coldly._

 _Spinech stopped in intimidation. "Wait," He shivered in slight fear and turned is head around. "No deal?"_

 _"I'm a hitman. My job is focusing on killing my target." Hit responds. "This meeting was a waste of time after all."_

 _Hit turned away, preparing to leave the shelter and the entire military base in whole. Hit wouldn't waste a second longer from what seemed to be a pointless deal for him. Before he could reach the exit, Spinech quickly ran in front of him, blocking his path._

 _"Wait! Please give me another chance to explain why i'm hiring you." The Saiyan pleaded. Hit watched him literally fall to his knees, begging him to stay and keep listening. The assassin stood still, and eyed the Saiyan._

 _"The authorities specially hired you because you're the only one capable of doing the job!" Spinech pleaded. "We've tried to hire bounty hunters, spies, and even other assassins to find and capture Frost! None succeeded."_

 _Hit remained silent. The Saiyan Commander shivered to what Hit was going to say next. He crouched down to the ground in fear, knowing that his end might be up soon. Then Hit opened his mouth._

 _"Very well."_

 _Spinech's eyes widened in surprise. Did he just hear the assassin change his mind? He couldn't believe it. He managed to make the notorious hitman of all people stay to continue the deal. "You... wanna accept the deal after all?"_

 _"There is no job i have failed to succeed," Said Hit. "I'm gonna capture Frost, and bring him here alive."_

 _Spinech rose up. He jumped up in the air. He cheered for himself of being capable of convincing the assassin to go along with the plans._

 _"However..." Hit then said, silencing Spinech once more. "If i'm going to do this, it'll cost you. You might've already known before you decided to call me here."_

 _Spinech nodded to him rapidly. "Yes. There's already a huge bounty on Frost's head to anyone who can find and subdue him." He explained. He takes out a used wanted poster with Frost's head from his pocket. Under the picture of him, it was encrypted with a huge bounty that contained numerous zeros. "You can have it all if you succeed."_

 _"Pay me double the amount." Said Hit. "This is going to be my payment. So you take it or leave it."_

 _As reluctant as Spinech looked, he knew he had little choice. If he turned it down after coming so far, getting Frost captured is less than possible. He sighed, and let out his hand. "Alright. I'll talk to my superiors about it. But at least Frost will be behind bars in no time."_

 _Hit stood silent as always. Ignoring Spinech's idea for a handshake. He didn't really care much what'll happen to Frost afterwards, as his job is a job. And a job he refuse to fail. Spinech then reached his pockets, and took out a small rectangular grey metallic device._

 _"Now, i'll show you the possible locations for Frost." Spinech said. He pushed the button, and it started revealing a holographic map of all the solar systems, milky ways, and galaxies._

 _"Frost still maintains a few secret hideouts around this entire galaxy. During his time he played hero, he used those hideouts to meet with his space pirate subordinates in secret." Spinech explained to the hitman. "We do not know where exactly they are, but rumors have been told that a few space pirates have been lurking around in a number of planets. Like planet Foxia."_

 _"That is all i need to know," Hit replied. Spinech was frozen. Not out of shocked. Amazingly shocked of Hit didn't need much more info. "I can hunt him down easier."_

 _Spinech turns off the holographic map. "Good luck Hit."_

 _Hit continued to stare at the obese Saiyan. "Luck is for those who believe in luck," He coldly replied. "I believe in my own skills and experience." Hit turned away and went toward the exit. He then left the room, preparing his current mission._

* * *

Present time.

Hit was here, still walking through the dark tunnel, and on his way to locate Frost. True he was a hitman, and usually has to kill his targets, but what was more important to him was a job he couldn't fail to succeed. That was why he chose to accept the offer after all even when he had the chance to turn it down.

He then reached deeper into the tunnel. Hit noticed an armored guard securing the area. He was also standing in front of a path that he was at the same time blocking.

Hit recognized the look of the guard. The guard was a space pirate. No doubt guarding and securing the path. The guard has not noticed Hit's presence. Hit walked casually toward the path, reaching further and further. As he was getting near the space pirate guard, everything suddenly turned brighter. The surroundings seemed to be surrounded by frozen invisible plates of energy. The guard stood completely still. It was as if time itself has just been frozen.

Then after less than a second, it all stopped. The brightened surroundings disappeared. The frozen surroundings vanished along with it. The space pirate then looked up in suspiciousness. He found no one before him.

"Strange. I thought i heard something approach just seconds ago."

The confused space pirate decided to simply ignore it. "Maybe it was just my head. All that work must make me all loopy. Hopefully the boss gives me a raise sooner or later."

What the space pirate failed to notice was Hit just walking through the path he was blocking, yet without being noticed nor heard. Hit disappeared into the shadows on his path.

Hit soon reached the end of the path. It was more than a mere stone wall in front of him.

It was a dead end. Yet Hit still maintained a calm expression.

" _If this truly is a dead end, there would be no point in standing guard in front of this path._ " Thought Hit. From experience, he could count the thought that this dead end was a mere trick to hide something.

He removed his hands from his pocket, and pushed the wall in separate areas. That was until it said...

"Click!"

Hit has just pushed a small area of the wall. The area was drawn back a bit. The wall then spread open like a pair of door knobs. In there, Hit found a circle on the ground, and one on top. It was no doubt a teleportation device.

" _It's no surprise that Frost and his henchmen would not use spaceships to travel around here._ " Thought Hit. He also knew that using spaceships would draw attention, so teleporting was the obvious option.

Hit stepped into the circle. The upper circle started to beam him with a small harmless lightning bolt, which seemed to disintegrate Hit's body, until he was truly gone from sight.

* * *

(Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Arc, Hit recruits Frost)

Above planet Foxia's orbit, a large blue sphere structured space station was floating around. Around the space station appeared to be multiple windows to look out of. The sphere had a rod on each side attached to it, and on the end of each rod, another sphere except smaller were attached. There was also a larger window on the center of the main sphere structure which was indicated to be the command center. Although large and easy to spot, it was cloaked, completely invisible for anyone to notice.

A closer look on the large center window, there was someone standing inside to watch the planet Foxia. His two red eyes glared down on the said planet.

"Reduced to getting my resources from this low life planet." The individual growled. "I should've sold it out of profit sooner."

While growling, a few knocks came from the gate behind him. The individual promptly turned around. "Come in."

The gate opened up, revealing a typical space pirate walking into the command center. The pirate made a saluting position. "Lord Frost. Our mission to gather more and more resources in secret is going just as planned."

The individual now known as Frost smirked in response. He then walked out of the shadows to reveal himself. He was a short, white lizard-like, almost harmless-looking creature with a streamlined body. He wore pure white boots, shins and wristbands and he has white skin on his face, abdomen with the lines on his cheeks remained intact, lavender skin on his arms and hands and indigo sections on shins head and abdomen.

"Good. I would hate to have the authorities or the Galactic Patrol getting under my nose." Said Frost. His face expression then turned from smug to angrily gritting his teeth. He remembered his former comrade Cabba has exposed all his operations to the authorities. Since then, everyone who once adored and looked up to him now saw him as a criminal they would be happy to hunt down. Nearly every operation run by Frost around the universe were torn apart. Stripped down from most of his power, Frost has since then forced to hide in his secret space pirate space stations.

Now he had to put up new ways to once more becoming emperor of the universe. Using his special cloaked space station to travel from planet to planet. Finished with recollecting about what happened after his fight against Universe 7 while fighting for his God Of Destruction, he went back to watching the planet from the large window. "Once my empire is back to full strength, everyone who took away my power will suffer."

He turned back to the space pirate. "You're dismissed. We can't afford to waste time." The space pirate bowed before him briefly, and went out of the door. Once the pirate was out, the gate closed by itself, leaving Frost alone.

* * *

Deeper inside the space station, a similar teleportation circle inside a room was activating. A beam of light was initiated from the circle.

This of course caught the attention of a few space pirates nearby. They ran into the room.

"Who's there? Identify your identity!" A space pirate demanded. The space pirates prepared their hand guns, and aimed for the teleportation circle. They must be certain if the upcoming individual is their friend or foe.

Then the teleportation light ended. But to the shock of the space pirates, there were no one there. Not a single trace of any individual.

"What's going on?"

A space pirate stepped toward the circle. "It must be broken. We did lose our more advanced teleportation devices when the authority learned the truth."

"I hate relying on low life technology. Just too bad that's all we have."

"Someone should go fix the teleportation device later."

While the space pirates were discussing their confusion, they had no idea that Hit was casually walking out of the open door behind them.

* * *

Frost having decided that he has looked on the planet just enough, left from the command center. He was walking through the space station halls.

" _I can't watch that back water planet Foxia all day._ " He thought. " _I'm gonna make sure my men's not doing their space coffee breaks at this moment. I swear they're wasting the time for my empire with their long time drinks._ "

Frost now entered a room. It was the control room. The room where the entire space station was being controlled. The alien overlord looked left and right. He found none of his subordinates inside.

He sighed. "Coffee breaks as always. I should probably call them into my meeting room when they get back, so i can properly dispose of them for not doing their duties."

"I doubt that's gonna happen anytime soon."

Frost was frozen from the sudden line. That however was not what made him most frozen. He recognized the voice. It was familiar. Too familiar.

He noticed his surroundings. Everything around him excluding himself was turning glittering white with frozen cracks. It's like everything including time itself has just been frozen.

Frost took a few steps back. Then his back felt something. He ran up in panic, and turned his head around. It was Hit standing behind him.

"H-Hit?!" Frost exclaimed. He was almost shaken in fear on the presence with the legendary assassin and former comrade. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm here for you." Hit calmly explained. Frost could feel his heart beating really hard. If he hadn't already felt a cold chill, he would've felt it was getting colder now.

"You're here to..." Frost could barely muster up the words in front of the presence of the assassin. Then his face of fear suddenly turned into anger.

" _He's getting the wrong idea already_." Hit thought.

"I am Emperor Frost! I will not accept DEATH!" He screamed. Desperate to survive, he quickly raised his finger, and fired a red finger beam towards Hit. The assassin however effortlessly side stepped the beam.

Seeing his defensive attempt missed, Frost took a few steps. Then he calmly fell to his feet. "Do it. Finish me Hit. End my miserable life."

Frost closed his eyes, preparing to face his doom. He waited a few seconds, but saw Hit simply staring at him. "I'm not here for your life Frost"

The moment Hit's words spoke out of his mouth, Frost's eyes widened. His soon to be expected death wasn't actually the thing. He rose up back on his feet up to Hit's shoulder height. "You're not here to kill me?"

Hit's gesture didn't change. "That isn't my mission. I'm here to capture and deliver you to the Sadale Defense Force alive."

Initially surprised that the assassin won't kill him, he also gritted his teeth at mentioning his former subordinates he once hired to do the dirty work for him. "So either way Frost, you'll be coming with me conscious or not. I never fail my missions."

Frost however changed his face expression to a smug look. He looked confident, as if he knew what he had to do without problem. "Well then Hit, i'm afraid that this might be your first time tasting failure."

Hit's right eye twitched a little. "You sound as if you know how to escape me."

"Yes i do. For we might not meet each other again." Grinned Frost. The assassin didn't exactly like the feeling, but he maintained his stern gesture. Then when it seemed quiet for a couple of seconds, the ground shook all of a sudden that even the assassin was caught off guard. Once he regained his balance Hit heard small amounts of explosions all around. The lights were turning reddish, and alarms were heard all around the place.

" **WARNING! SPACE STATION LOSING CONTROL! SPACE STATION LOSING CONTROL! EVACUATE BASE IMMEDIATELY!** "

"Ho ho ho. I caught you off guard didn't i?" Frost chuckled sinisterly. "When i fired my beam earlier, i never aimed for you. I was aiming at the self-destruct button right behind you! I knew that while time has stopped with your time skip, i couldn't push it myself, so i'll just wreck it so it'll do so through a chain reaction from my beam!"

Hit glared at Frost. "So you anticipated my arrival? All that talking was to distract me to make sure it'll start to blow up?"

"You catch on quickly. Besides, if you wanted to kill me, you would've done so by now when you stopped time. But i had a backup plan. Time Skip stops time for a certain amount of time, but i just had to wait and delay until it stopped."

"If you plan on killing me by blowing your own base, then you'll take your own men with you."

"Just merely an excuse for me to lose some dead weight, along with a legend soon to be history." Frost then charged a red energy ball in his hand. "Well i must bid you goodbye. I'm going to find a new base, and restart my empire somewhere else. If you truly wanna live, then you have only 5 minutes to escape my space station. So tick tock Hit." He threw the energy ball down like a smoke bomb, surrounding himself by smoke. Once the smoke cleared, Frost has disappeared from Hit's sight.

" _He won't be escaping._ " Thought Hit. He had trouble feeling Frost's energy signature around. " _He's hiding his ki. He must be desperate to make sure i won't escape here. But he should know that i'm not planning on escaping alone._ " Hit ran out of the room. Small explosions around were blowing the place apart slowly. Due to his long experience, those issues were no trouble for the him.

At the same time, Frost has just reached the emergency exit door. Wanting to waste no time, he fires an energy wave from his finger that destroys the hatch open easily. Frost jumped toward the opening in a hurry.

"Not so fast."

Frost stopped in his tracks. He turned around to find Hit right behind him. He was shocked to find the assassin find him so quickly.

"You do have the right idea to leave. I still need to retrieve you alive." Spoke Hit. Even in the soon to be destroyed base, he maintained calmness. However right before another word could be spoken, they both started to get sucked through the broken hole at a stronger and faster rate. They both turned to the source of the sudden strong vacuum. It was a colossal black spiral the space station was crashing into.

Both Hit and Frost were shocked. They embraced themselves, as white energy was surrounding the entire space station, while at the same time it was colliding with the black hole. During collision, an enormous explosion occurred from the impact. Several planets around could hear the explosion.

The light soon ended. There was nothing left. Neither a space station, a black hole, or even an assassin and an emperor at sight. It would seem that they've all been vaporized by either the black hole or the explosion.

Or have they?

[hr]

Unknown location, unknown planet

Hit slowly opened his eyes. His sight was faint, he almost had a headache from that explosion, and his body felt sore and heavy.

" _That explosion did a number on me._ " Thought Hit.

But as he was in his thoughts, something clicked into him.

" _Wait a minute. I've survived plenty of explosions during my past jobs, but never have i experience falling into a black hole alongside the explosion._ "

Hit was confused that he managed to survive a black hole and a huge explosion at the same time. But it seemed that he managed to survive, but not without receiving a few injuries, and an exhausted body as well.

Soon Hit's sight returned to normal. He could see crystal clear once more. He took a close look at his surroundings. It was all dark, almost no light from the sky. He was surrounded by plenty of creepy looking trees.

" _I must be inside a forest._ " He thought. "And also, i cannot see Frost anywhere. But if i could survive this experience, then i'm certain he could as well."

Hit was both recollecting and calculating his next move. His thoughts were soon interrupted by an unknown voice deeper in the forest.

"Come on girls. We're almost there."

Feeling alarmed, Hit quickly and silently ran through the dark trees, using the shadows to his advantage. He looked out from the darkness surrounding him, and heard the voices getting closer and closer.

He heard footsteps, but they were different than the usual. They sounded almost like horse clopping, but they were not loud enough to be from horses. The assassin would then notice not 3. Not 4. Heck not even 5. But 6 horse looking creatures of 6 different colors running towards his previous location.

Hit took a good look on each of them. The first one was a lavender colored horse like creature with lavender mane, wings and a horn on it's forehead. Next was a blue one with only wings and rainbow mane. Then a white one with curly purple mane and a horn on it's forehead. One that was pink, but with neither a horn or wings. It also sports a silly looking mane. Then one similar to the pink one, but orange and has a stetson hat. Finally the last was a yellow meek horse with light pink mane, and wings.

Another difference he spotted was their strange tattoos on their butt cheeks. The first one sported a sparkling star. Then a rainbow lightning bolt. Three diamonds. Party balloons. Apples. And a few butterflies.

" _What are they?_ " Wondered Hit. Back in his first hundred years of assassin work, he has seen many kinds of life forms riding on horses. But those were different. They were more bipedal and sentient than any other horse he has ever seen. He noticed they were all checking the surroundings, as if they wanted to find out what has happened. "It seems my crash here wasn't quiet."

Hit then scuffed his curiosity about the unknown lifeforms. He had no time to speculate over a species he has never seen before. He still had work to do. "Knowing that Frost must still be out there, i'm going to finish my mission. Even if i have to search the entire planet. I never fail my missions."

Hit turned around and headed deeper into the unknown forest in the unknown world, determined into continuing his mission on this new unknown world.

 **That's the first chapter. There lacks some Hit stories and crossovers with My Little Pony, so i decided to fix that.**


	2. Chapter 2

Equestria, Ponyville, Golden Oak Library, one hour ago

In the peaceful beautiful world, that's well known for it's name; Equestria. In said world lived various of majestic races, and with most of them knowing their power of friendship. The most well known race around was the ponies. They were separated in four various kinds; Earth Ponies, Pegasi, Unicorns, and finally the most rarest and powerful subspecies; Alicorns. The latter were also the leading members of the entire race, due to inhabiting the powers of all three subspecies's. They even had control over day and night itself.

In one of the more peaceful towns known as Ponyville, inside a large tree like house called the Golden Oak Library, a lavender Alicorn princess with dark purple mane who was once an ordinary unicorn studying friendship, even if she knew little about it at first, named Twilight Sparkle was sitting in her room reading one of her big books like she usually does.

"And then the brave dragon called Spike used the Crystal Heart to vanquish the evil King Sombra and save the Crystal Empire from another enslavement," She read. "Wow. The authors must have gotten a real hit on Spike since he saved the kingdom. He's becoming a real star on the Crystal Empire."

"I know right?" A young purple dragon walked up the stairs behind her. That was Spike, yes the exact same Spike from the book Twilight was reading. "I'm a true star there. They've even made crystal sculptures of yours truly." Spike revealed a couple of photos involving sculptures resembling himself.

Twilight shook her head, Spike would never let her forget that day since then. "Spike I would never forget your brave action. I've even received a story about you."

Spike smiled in response. "That was the day of my life. Just if only Rarity could just kis-" The young dragon quickly pulled his hands to his mouth. "I mean compliment me of course. Then that would've been a plus to my success."

"Yeah sure, anything you say Spike." She said, before she returned to reading the book. But before she could even finish her current page, a few knocks came from the door.

"I'll open." Said Spike. He headed down the stairs, and reached the door.

Once opened, a quick rainbow blur went through, sending a shockwave strong enough to knock Spike off his feet and knock him into one of the book shelves, while getting hit by a few books from said shelf as well. The lightning fast rainbow blur flew straight up the stairs, and directly into Twilight's room. Her hair got really messy from the wind created by the speed. Twilight glared up to see a blue pegasus with rainbow mane, she was known as Rainbow Dash, one of her best friends.

"Oh? Hi Rainbow Dash. I see you decided to crash my reading time right from the doorstep."

"I at least took the door this time, didn't i?" Laughed Rainbow Dash. "So what're you doing egghead? Reading another boring book as always?"

"Not exactly. I'm reading the story about Spike restoring the Crystal Empire, and freeing the inhabitants from King Sombra's tyranny."

"You do? Great times. I really kicked flank back then." Said Rainbow Dash while at the same time pretending to punch and kick invisible enemies. "Speaking of Spike, where is he?"

"Downstairs," Spike's voice called out. "With a few books on my head."

Both ponies ran down the stairs. They saw Spike with fallen books around him, struggling to get up while touching his head in pain.

"A little warning next time Rainbow Dash?" Spike said.

"What? You know i usually never back down my awesome introductions." Said Rainbow Dash who stroke a pose.

Twilight on the other hoof was helping Spike back on his feet. "Are you alright Spike?"

"All good Twilight. But i think i got a headache from this one."

The Alicorn princess turned her head toward Rainbow to give her a glare. "Rainbow Dash."

"Alright. Alright. I'm sorry that i rushed inside too quickly." Rainbow apologized. "Old habits just don't disappear out of thin air."

"Well then maybe you oughta consider gettin a new habit Rainbow Dash." A voice with a western accent said. Out from the door an orange pony mare with blond colored mane and tail walked inside. That was Applejack, who at this moment was not too proud of Rainbow Dash's actions.

"Oh hi Applejack. Glad you saw my new introduction."

"I noticed your introduction alright. But i ain't glad for it." Said Applejack in clear annoyance.

She looked at Spike who was still a bit dazed. "Ya could've done more than just hurt Spike. Ya could've send him a trip to a hospital bed. And that ain't pretty."

"Hey! I at least apologized." Argued Rainbow. The two mares butted heads with each other. That was their usual routine when something between them happens.

Twilight then appeared between them. She used her magic to break them up. "Stop it! Both of you!"

The two restrained mares were floating in the air by Twilight's magic. "Sorry."

Accepting their apology, Twilight used her magic to put them down gently. She looked to Applejack. "I understand your concern Applejack, but you shouldn't overreact over Rainbow's actions."

"I know Twilight. But we all know, Spike is still just a little baby dragon."

Spike took slight offense to that. "Hello! I'm standing right next to you."

The ponies ignored him much to Spike's annoyance. The baby dragon looked out from the door, where he noticed somepony familiar.

"Uhh... girls?" Said Spike.

That stopped the 3 ponies small discussion. "What is it Spike?" Twilight asked.

Spike pointed out of the door. A yellow pegasus mare with pink mane and tail running towards the library. None other than Fluttershy. Once close to the door, she was panting from exhaustion.

"Fluttershy!" Exclaimed everypony specially Rainbow Dash.

They ran up to her, to see if she was alright. "Are you okay Fluttershy? You seem to be in such a hurry." Rainbow Dash asked, whom was really concerned of her best friend's condition.

"I'm okay girls. It's just-"

"Did a Timberwolf attack ya?" Asked Applejack.

"No. I've just se-"

"Seen a Cockatrice? But they turn you to stone with a single glare." Spike interrupted.

Fluttershy had no chance to speak up. They weren't getting anywhere through this, so she finally raised her voice. "GIRLS!"

Her shouting stunned her friends. They knew if Fluttershy raised her voice about something, it's really important. "Sorry if i raised my voice. I just needed your attention, instead of being interrupted so much."

"Sorry Fluttershy." They all apologized with a sweat drop.

Now onto business. Twilight walked up to her. "What's the problem."

"It's not exactly a problem... i think."

"Then what is it?" Asked Rainbow Dash. "If it's a problem, then Rainbow Dash will solve it with her bare hoofs!"

"Don't push it to Trixie's ego." Snarked Applejack.

Fluttershy shook her head. "I don't know. I'm not sure if there's any trouble through the glowing light."

"Through the glowing light?!" They all but Fluttershy exclaimed.

Fluttershy nodded to them. "Yes. A light. It came from the Everfree Forest all of a sudden while i was feeding the hen in the yard."

"Maybe it's just a unicorn testing a few magic spells." Twilight assumed. "Whomever that was may not have known your address, and field tested a spell in a safe corner of the Everfree Forest."

"I don't know Twilight. I've seen many kinds of magic around Ponyville. The light i saw seemed nowhere close to ordinary magic. And the light seemed too bright to be a teleportation spell."

"Well whenever it was a magic test or a sudden incident, i say we all go there, and find out what the hay's going on there." Suggested Applejack. Rainbow Dash flew next to her, showing her agreement.

"Applejack is right. We should go there and see for ourselves. We might not know whatever that is, but we have to be certain." Rainbow Dash said. Soon everypony agreed. "Fluttershy? Show us the way.

Fluttershy gave them a nod. "I will. Please follow me."

They all ran out of the front door. Spike tried to follow, but was stopped by Rarity whom was the last one to leave the door. "Spike darling. Maybe one of us could be a dear and stay here to watch the library while we're off for a short while."

Spike barely hesitated to disobey her, and saluted. "I would love to Rarity."

"Very good Spike." Rarity said. She would then head out of the door to follow her friends. Once Spike closed the door, he looked back to the remaining mess still laying around.

"Wait. Does that mean i have to clean the mess up myself?" Spike realized. He could not resist himself from slapping his forehead. Spike sighed. He takes a broom, and prepared himself from doing a very boring chore known as; cleaning.

* * *

Fluttershy's cottage. Close to Everfree Forest

Fluttershy had as quickly as possible led her friends back to her cottage. She paused the running when they reached her backyard, which where the hen house was located. Fluttershy stepped up close to the .

"I was feeding my hen near the fence during my usual feeding routine," She started. Next she pointed to the entrance for the forest nearby. "And next a sudden light just shined from this part of the forest."

"So now we know where it's located." Said Twilight. "It might not be so big. We can just have two or maybe three of us go check-"

"I call dibs on checking it out first!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "It might be something cool."

"Or something that might get a certain loudmouth in trouble if she charges in without reason." Applejack smirked. Everypony but Rainbow Dash couldn't snicker a little.

Pinkie Pie jumped up in excitement. "Oh. I wanna go check! I wanna go check! It might be somepony who wanna party!"

"Pinkie. Are you even certain that it's somepony?" Rarity pointed out.

"Nope. But i have a hunch that whomever was from that light from earlier is somepony who can think."

Twilight sighed. "Look. If we can't decide who goes in, then why don't we just all?"

Everypony nodded, as they've come to an agreement. Rainbow Dash flew up, and prepared herself for a big charge. "Okay then slowpokes, i'll be the first who gets there."

Rainbow charged into the forest. Applejack sighed, and followed on pursuit. Everypony else followed Applejack's example and followed.

They were now inside the forest, charging through vines, branches, mud on the ground, and anything else that got in their way during their run.

"Twilight? We may be close to where the light originated from." Said Fluttershy, who turned to Twilight on her left side. "The light wasn't that strong when i first saw it, so it shouldn't be far."

Twilight nodded to her. "Come on girls. We're almost there."

They now all reached an empty area in the forest. There were a lot of sunlight as there were no tall trees to block the sun. The ponies looked all around the place. There were no twigs on the ground, no black markings of magic attempts anywhere, nor any sign of life around this area.

"That's weird. This place is all empty." Said Twilight.

"Aw come on! Was all this coming over here all for nothing?" Rainbow Dash complained. She was pretty excited to see if there was any excitement in checking this area.

"Or maybe whichever made the light just walked away. They might've had something else on their plans."

"I'm not actually certain. There's no sign of magic around here. And if there were any magic testing, there should probably be a few burning marks surrounding this place." Said Rarity.

"Awww. I was gonna plan a party for this pony, or zebra perhaps. But either way, i was gonna plan out a party."

"I just don't understand. A light from the forest just disappearing? That's quite a mystery." Wondered Twilight.

While everypony was confused, Fluttershy took a look around the surroundings. She wanted to cool off her curiosity over the weird light that happened to her this day. She looked to the edge of the forest. There she started to notice something really strange behind the shadows from the trees.

She noticed something tall and dark. It seemed to be an unknown two legged bipedal being. She couldn't get a clear look of it due to the shadows surrounding it, but she did notice a long dark leather running down it's two legs, that seemed similar to a jacket. Before she could get more descriptions of the unknown individual, it started to disappear through the forest at a fast pace. It was soon out of sight. Fluttershy was both confused and uncertain of what she just saw.

" _What was that? Is it a mysterious unknown species? Or is it-?_ "

She was soon interrupted by Twilight. "Fluttershy? We've decided to go back to your cottage. It might not be safe here anytime soon."

Fluttershy looked back to Twilight. "Oh? Okay Twilight."

Twilight noticed Fluttershy being a little insecure. "Are you okay Fluttershy? Did you see something?"

"Well... i'm not certain, but i think i noticed something from right over there." Fluttershy explained. She pointed to the edge of the forest, where she previously noticed the unknown individual.

"Really? You can tell me more when we're out of here." Said Twilight. Now they all started to head out, following the same path they got in with. Fluttershy walked the slowest of the 6, while she were looking to the same direction where she last saw what she didn't really know what it was.

" _What was that thing? Is it a creature from the Everfree Forest?_ " She thought. " _Or was that thing... connected to the mysterious light?_ "


	3. Chapter 3

Everfree Forest

Deep inside the depths of the forest, Hit was taking a run through the numerous dark trees and vines all over. The assassin showed no change of expression about his surroundings. Sure the inside of the forest was creepy and seemed wild, but Hit had been through far worse and scary places in hundreds of other planets he once traveled to during his assassin years.

During his run, Hit was thinking into his thoughts about the current situation he's in.

" _I just survived both a black hole and a space station explosion at the same time, yet i feel neither injury or broken bones. Instead i was sent to this unknown planet._ "

The assassin then stopped on his tracks near a fallen tree. He sat down on the bark, closed his arms, followed by his eyes to help his concentration.

He felt exhausted. More than he originally thought he was going to be.

"It seems i'm still a little worn out from that explosion. I have to postpone my hunt for Frost until i'm back to full strength. If i could survive this experience, then i'm certain Frost could as well."

His thoughts would then be interrupted when he heard something growling. The source of the noise could be heard from his back. He turned around and saw a large lion like creature with a red mane showing it's sharp teeth while snarling towards him.

But that one was far different than an ordinary lion. That was a manticore. In place of a short tail was a long scorpion tail with a stinger made for it's size. Along with the tail, on it's back it had large bat looking wings folded out to show it's intimidation.

Hit though was not faced by such. He stood up and calmly looked at the manticore straight in the eyes.

"First i see 6 horses that appears to be sentient, and now this? This planet is just starting to make me see how strange it is."

The manticore continued to snarl at him. It seemed as if it wanted to strike him anytime it found an opportunity. "Since you don't seem to be sentient like the horses from earlier, then i suppose you could do as a meal, since i'm starting to get a little hungry right now."

With that last word said, the manticore ran towards the assassin, hoping to strike him down with it's huge size and stinger. It's claw stroke him, the manticore felt victorious.

But that was short-lived once it noticed something very very odd. The assassin was still standing in front of him. He haven't even moved a muscle. The manticore watched it's claw has phased through the assassin as if he was merely a ghost.

Distracted by it's own confusion, the manticore failed to notice the real Hit right behind him. " _My own time stored dimension has yet to fail me. Now for the killing blow._ "

Hit takes a basic fighting stance as he pushes his right hand back which was aiming for the distracted manticore. Next he calmly punches the air. The oblivious manticore was too late to realize what he was doing. It suddenly felt a small yet lethal and painful blow in it's gut.

It remained still for a couple of moments, until collapsed on the ground with no sense of life in it. The assassin approached the now dead manticore on the ground.

"That thing should cover enough calories for me. I should probably start a fire to roast it."

* * *

Fluttershy's cottage

Twilight and her friends have just recently gotten out of the forest. Thanks to the safe road they walked through, they ran into little to no obstacles on their way back to the cottage.

Fluttershy was standing in the middle between all of her friends. Twilight told them on the way back about their timid friend's discovery, during their pursuit for the peculiar light. While finding no trace, they knew Fluttershy has spotted something. Who knew what it exactly was? They were about to find out.

Rainbow Dash flew closer to her. She looked pretty energetic about what kind of thing Fluttershy saw. Fortunately not on Pinkie's level who seemed twice as excited as Rainbow currently was.

"Alright Fluttershy? What exactly did your little eye spot, while we were on a lookout during the ever free forest?" Asked Rainbow Dash. Her head pushed into Fluttershy's face, of course not enough to directly hurt her.

Pinkie joined Rainbow Dash's side while butting her head to Rainbow's right cheek. "Yeah. Was it something that seemed happy? Someone who would love a party i would totally throw him or her once i meet him face to face?" Pinkie was talking at a fast pace that Fluttershy could hardly follow up what she was telling her. Well she was Pinkie after all, so there was no mistaking that she would usually talk like this.

"Does it look cool? Well not as cool as me, but still really cool?" Rainbow asked again. Before they could reach their heads closer, they both were levitated back by Twilight's magic, to give Fluttershy more space.

"You two. Give her some space to speak." Demanded Twilight. She then put them down, as they would've remembered their lesson. "Alright Fluttershy. Would you describe what you noticed in the forest during our investigation?"

Now that the hindrance was out of the way, she now had the opportunity to speak. "Yes. I saw something big. You know big as in really tall. Around the same height as Princess Celestia i think."

Her friends kept listening to her explanation. Twilight was writing down notes on a piece of paper. "I noticed it's color which is presumably it's skin, was dark. It seemed closest to purple."

Her friends all nodded. They kept on listening. They wanted to hear more about what she saw.

"Lastly i noticed some sort of leather running down. It was moving as the thing out there was moving, like it was worn like clothing. It might've been a jacket it was wearing."

Now Rarity was gleeing in response. "So that thing is wearing clothing? I can't think if it also has a sense of fashion."

Applejack would then interrupt Rarity's joy. "Rarity. How the hay do we even know that strange thing's on the friendly side?"

"Well still i just thought that an unknown being wearing clothes could lead to potentially new ideas if we meet." Replied Rarity.

Fluttershy let out a small sigh. "That's all i saw about it. Do you have any idea what it was Twilight?"

She turned to Twilight whom has just finished writing down everything Fluttershy has described. She seemed pretty confused. "I... i have actually no clue."

Rainbow Dash flew over to her. Twilight could tell Rainbow seemed pretty disappointed. "You don't? Aren't you the egghead here?"

"I'm no egghead. But i have actually no clue about any species going about Fluttershy's description." Said Twilight. "I mean, as tall as Celestia herself, dark coloring, and wears clothes. I truly doubt this thing is even from Equestria."

"Oh! Maybe it could be from an outside country, coming here for a visit." Pinkie Pie randomly guessed. Her friends seemed a little unamused by her idea.

"Well how would that describe the light from earlier if they're connected?" Asked Twilight.

Pinkie tried to reply, before she had her mouth shut by Rainbow's hoof. "Thanks Pinkie, but i think we should cut the reply short." She could hear Pinkie Pie sighing in annoyance thanks to this interruption.

"GIRLS!" They all heard, the voice was recognizable. It came from near the front door. They all saw their favorite and only baby dragon Spike running from the side of Fluttershy's cottage towards them.

And he looked pretty exhausted. Clearly from all the running, as it seemed he had run all the way there in a hurry. Once close enough, he bend down a little trying to catch his breath. His head was sweating all over.

"Spike? What is it? Did something happen?" Asked Twilight while trying to help Spike keeping his balance.

Spike could hardly speak up. Instead he lifted his hand up to reveal a letter he was holding. Twilight levitated the letter as she rolled it out to read it out loud.

"Dear Twilight Sparkle. Please come meet me and your fellow princesses in Canterlot right away. It's an emergency." She read, the next she let out was a gasp. "An emergency! I must get to Canterlot at once!"

Rainbow flew up to her in protest. "But Twilight? What about our case with that strange thing?"

"We'll delay that. Now the princesses need me at Canterlot." Twilight spread her wings as she prepared to take flight. Without the support, Spike was starting to fall down again. Only for Rarity to catch him before he landed down.

"Well good luck Twilight. We'll be waiting back here for ya." Said Applejack, comforting her friend. Twilight was pretty nervous indeed. She was unsure about what situation that would happen.

"I'll be back at least before night falls down." She replied. Next Twilight flapped her wings as she took to the air as quick as possible. Her friends saw her flying in the air towards the direction of Canterlot, about to handle whatever situation that's going on.

* * *

Unknown City

A dark foggy city was around, long away from either Ponyville and Canterlot. It was semi civilized, around close near the same as Ponyville, but darker and surrounded by fog. It was quiet. Very quiet in fact. But despite that, it seemed to be quite a decent town.

On a road not far from the city, a muscular dark green earth pony wearing a dark cap, along with a dumbbell for a cutie mark was walking down said road with a barrel filled wagon on his back.

"Just a little further to deliver these barrels, and i'm all set home to my honey bottom." The stallion said. While he seemed bored, he was glad that his job was close to done.

As he was reaching closer to the city, he saw something appearing from the fog. He could not see or describe what it was, but it stood like a pony.

The confused stallion walked further to gain a closer look. He then noticed that the "pony" in the front seemed to be covered in a big cloak, slim light red hands were spotted from the lower part, and the face of a slim bull with a ring connected to the nose, while also spotting a white goatee.

The stallion walked towards the stranger. He had no idea whom that was, but he knew that whomever it was, it blocking his path. "Hey mister? Could you please move away? I'm just heading through to get my job done for today."

The stranger turned to the stallion. "Oh i'm afraid that i'm not moving anywhere." He said. His voice was raspy, as if he was tired and weakened. "And i'm also afraid that you won't get your job done anytime soon."

The stallion was now even more confused. Before he could protest, the stranger looks to be opening his mouth. A blue magic fire breathed out from the stranger, which was hitting the stallion.

The stallion was stunned. He could feel himself growing weaker both physically and mentally, the moment he was touched by that weird magic blast, as if it was absorbing his life energy. He was too weak to notice his cutie mark was disappearing at the same time. The magic blast from the stranger's mouth ended with the stallion falling down in a weakened state.

The stranger on the other hand was surrounded by an orange aura. He grew bigger than before, but not much bigger than he was previously. He sighed as he felt only a little bit stronger.

"Such little energy won't do for me, Lord Tirek. I need to absorb far more power to succeed in my plans to absorb Alicorn magic." The stranger now known as Tirek groaned. He was clearly impatient of the little magic he was absorbing.

"I have no idea what all this Alicorn thingy is." Tirek heard a voice. He grew suspicious and looked at his surroundings. He couldn't find anything mainly thanks to all the fog around.

"Who's there? Show yourself, and show respect for the mighty Lord Tirek!" Tirek threatened, doing the best he could to sound menacing.

He could hear laughter around. "Oh don't sound so mad. I'm just here to talk."

"If you're here to talk, then show yourself." Demanded Tirek impatiently. He waited a few moments, and another hooded being came from the fog nearby. Tirek noticed that the hooded being was shorter than him, but still a small amount taller than the stallion he drained from earlier.

"Don't be alarmed. I'm not here to fight... even if you're in no condition to." Chuckled the hooded being. "I'm just here to speak with you."

"And just what would a lowly worm want to speak with Lord Tirek?" Tirek asked.

"Oh pardon me for not having heard of you until now." He said in a mocking sarcastic way. "I'm new around here, and i got no clue about this new place. But one thing i do know is that you're the type who just wants power. I can help you with that."

That earned Tirek's attention more. "I'm listening. But first tell me who you are."

"Very well." The hooded being replied. The being reaches out a pair of blue arms, and then pulled down the hood. That reveals the face of a light blue unknown being.

"Call me Frost."


	4. Chapter 4

Down the road of the foggy city, the duo of cloaked beings were staring towards one another. Face to face, they had a better look on each other. A while ago the larger of the two had just stolen the magic of a big stallion whom still laid nearby powerless and exhausted. Now the smaller of the two have just arrived, meeting for the very first time.

Tirek has just seen the face revealed of the mysterious cloaked stranger named Frost. His head seemed to be formed like a chestnut. His face skin was clean white, the pupils on his eyes were red, he lacked visible ears, which are round and smooth. On top of his forehead appears to be a round and long gem of some sort, which he presumed to be a part of him.

But overall, Tirek found Frost's appearance almost completely harmless compared to his own. The centaur kept starring at the unknown stranger he had little knowledge of. Frost returned with his own stare.

"So Frost? What is it that makes you think that you have the honor of helping me? Tirek, the who will soon to be ruler of all Equestria." Tirek said.

Frost showed no fear of the taller yet scrawny centaur. He was calmly starring towards Tirek."You seem to know this land a lot better than i do so myself. I've just arrived here to see what it has to offer."

"So you basically want my help to explain where you are?" Asked Tirek. He earned a nod from Frost.

"We can put it that way."

"And in return you'll lend me your aid for my quest in restoring my powers?" The cloaked centaur asked next.

Frost nodded again. "Yes. Though i must say it's quite a brutal way to restore your strength." Even if Frost couldn't care less what the centaur just did with the stallion, he still wanted to hear more.

"It was the necessary i had to do. I've been locked away in Tartarus for over a millennium. Back then me and my younger brother Scorpan were traveling to Equestria."

"So that's the name of this place? Equestria?" Asked Frost. He found the name quite peaceful and ridiculous at the same time.

"Yes. Equestria is where we are." Said Tirek. "I am however surprised that you know so little about it. Have you even heard of Equestria?"

"It's hard to say that i do, i'm new to this land. I've traveled from distant places all around, and here i've just arrived." Frost was doing his best to hide his connection and knowledge to space. He wouldn't want any suspicious for the time being.

Thankfully Tirek seemed to bite it. "A stranger not from Equestria. Your species is quite unfamiliar even to me." Which was true. Tirek has never seen someone like Frost before. He has seen other beings that walk on two legs such as dragons or minotaurs in the past, but it's easy to tell that Frost was clearly neither of them.

"I live somewhere far away from where we currently are." Frost explained without spilling out too much. "And you also mentioned that you've been locked away somewhere called Tartarus or something? And that was a millennium ago?"

"The magic inside of me is maintaining my age. Any being whom has a massive connection to magic can live for far longer than i've currently breathed so far." Tirek begun to explain. "Magic is what makes me all powerful, but i've been weakened before i was banished away. Thanks to someone i deeply despise. Someone i once considered more than just a brother."

Tirek looked down on a medallion around his neck. Frost however was certainly more interested when Tirek was talking about magic. " _So it seems this world is filled with power known as magic? This might mean that this world is quite special._ "

The centaur turned to Frost again as he put the medallion away from sight. "Now Frost? Now i have something else to ask. Why are you intending on helping me? Are you planning on something yourself?"

"During my years of travel, i'm just a simple dealer. I usually side with only myself. But you my friend, have shown great ambitions for conquest and power. I just couldn't resist the need to help such a strong conquerer." Frost said, which earned a smug smirk from Tirek. The Centaur may have just found himself a perfect ally.

Now Tirek had another question in mind. "So how exactly do you plan on restoring my strength?"

"I thought you'd never ask my friend." Frost grinned at him. From his cloak he brought out his right hand. Tirek saw his fingers forming together a red orb of energy he has never seen nor felt before.

One thing he knew was, that the orb emitted powerful energy he could feel from his fingertips. Almost like magic. "What great power. What is this magic?"

"You got it all wrong. What i've just made is not magic. It's something known as Ki." Frost explained. "Ki is energy formed by our own life force, which exists in every living thing."

Tirek has already taken quite an interest in the red orb Frost has formed. "So this power called ki is a way to show and get my strength to even greater heights?"

"In a way. Though since your body is mostly thirsty on magic, i doubt you'll look any prettier even if your body is filled with it."

"Very funny." Tirek deadpanned. "Then again, where does your knowledge of ki come from? The nature of it seems hardly from anywhere near Equestria."

"Like i just said, i'm from somewhere far away from this land. Back where i came from, we had plenty of knowledge of ki." answered Frost. "I could teach you the basics of ki, but as impatient as you seem, then i'll offer you this gift instead. A ki orb which strengthens the user while inside of you."

Frost handed the ki orb over to Tirek. He grabbed it, and put it into his cloak. "Fascinating energy. Such power might make things easier for me to conquer Equestria."

"Glad your satisfied Tirek." Said Frost. Next he had something in mind they discussed about earlier. "Will you do your part of our deal and tell me more about this world?"

Tirek gave Frost a look. "I am unfamiliar with the power of ki you've given me Frost. So i should first test it out during my quest to restore my fully strengthened self, the great Lord Tirek was before."

"I suppose that should be quite fair." Frost bowed before the Centaur in respect. "So once this land is conquered, you will tell me more about this Equestria?"

"Yes. I promise you, you'll know all about Equestria once it's all mine." With an evil smirk, Tirek turned away to leave. "Now might be the time for me to continue my conquest. I must have my full power restored soon."

"Then i shall wish you good luck Lord Tirek." Tirek felt great when Frost finally proclaims him with his full title.

"So you're coming with me?"

Frost quickly came up with his excuse. "I would simply love to. But i'm afraid that i'm not ready to go out to this new world just yet. It's too unknown for poor little me."

Tirek seemed a bit suspicious at Frost's excuse. He however scuffed at it instead. "Fine. But i can guarantee that we will meet again Frost." Tirek now officially turned to leave. Without Frost seeing it, Tirek was growing another evil smirk.

" _And once we do meet again, i don't think you'll stand long enough for me to listen me explain about Equestria, once your usefulness have come to an end._ "

Frost witnessed the Centaur leaving through the fog, until he was now gone from his sight. The frost demon grew a grin himself. "I doubt that i need to wait for him to return to see more about this Equestria."

He formed another red ki powered orb from his palm. He then focused on it to enlarge itself and levitate up to his head height. It would then crack open a hole which would reveal a vision of the ki orb he delivered to Tirek.

"A small trick that still comes in handy in case i wanted to lay low and study a world. While that naive Tirek is out on his conquest, the orb i gave him will also reveal everything that happens. Whatever he's doing, or babbling on about, i'll always hear to what he's scheming."

Frost felt a little sore in his palm, and grubbed it a little. "Still quite exhausted from surviving this explosion and landed on this unique world. To start things out the way i used to, i'll pretend that i'm some kind of hero for these life forms. I'll rebuild my former empire back to glory, starting with this world. Once Tirek has revealed everything i need to know, then i don't think i'll have much use for this old fool anymore. It's like a plan of mine already coming to pieces slowly."

Frost grinned as he hid himself into the dark woods while holding onto his ki vision orb, to show everything Tirek is doing.

* * *

Up in the sky was Princess Twilight Sparkle, flapping her wings with every wing power she could muster up. Since she received the letter from Princess Celestia sent from Spike, she was on her way towards Canterlot as fast as possible.

Though she was nowhere near as Rainbow Dash in terms of flying speed, she had received enough training to fly towards her destination with less struggle than when she once went to fly from Ponyville to the other side of the Everfree Forest.

" _Princess Celestia has told me about an emergency. Just what could be the upcoming danger be? I mean, it's not like Equestria is going to deal with unusually powerful beings as i speak._ "

As she was diving through the many clouds in her way, sunlight shined through the various small gaps that almost blinded Twilight had she not covered her eyes with her front hoof. After diving through the next cloud, she could finally stare at her destination in front of her.

"Canterlot. I'm finally here." Said Twilight happy, now that she finally reached for Canterlot. Above she flew past the towers and buildings below. She was heading for the castle not too far from her.

Once she was getting closer, Twilight could now slow down her flapping wings to not head for a wall or tower. Now she needed to reach down below for her to land somewhere safe.

"Okay, you can do this Twilight. Just do what Rainbow Dash does when you need to land." She prepared to lift her upper body and hooves, and next she charged down towards below her. She was screaming out loud during her attempt to land.

She was reaching closer for the gates of Canterlot's castle. Twilight was doing everything she can to slow down her landing attempt, she wouldn't want to alarm Equestria by either slamming or smashing through the front gates. As she was reaching closer for the port, she closed her eyes in anticipation for a world of pain. Hey eyes waited for a couple of moments, but she felt nothing in front of her.

Twilight opened her eyes to see the gate almost one inch away from her nose while she was still flapping her wings above ground. She took a deep breath out of relief before she could quietly land on the soft ground.

"Okay, note to self: next time i should consider taking flying lessons from Fluttershy." Twilight sighed. In front of the gates, the two pegasus guards who have been watching her flight prepared to open the door for her.

"Princess Celestia has awaited your arrival Princess Twilight Sparkle." The left pegasus guard said.

"Please continue your way." The right pegasus guard said next. They had now opened the gates in front of the lavender princess before bowing in front of her. While unsure about somepony bowing for her, right now she had no time to speak up about it. She stepped her way into the castle.

Once reaching the castle halls, she was greeted by 3 of her fellow princesses. The white princess of the sun and her longtime mentor Princess Celestia. The dark princess of the moon Princess Luna. And finally the pink princess of love whom was also her sister in law and former babysitter, Princess Cadence.

"Twilight!" Said Princess Cadence happily. It was sometime since they last met with each other. They met each other face to face to do their usual meeting routine.

"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves, and do a little shake!" They danced with each other.

"Welcome Princess Twilight Sparkle." Princess Celestia greeted her former student.

"It's good to see you all again." Said Twilight smiling, before her expression turned more serious. "You sent me a letter today. I came here as quickly as possible."

Princess Cadence couldn't help but giggle. "Still having a little flying trouble Twilight?" Twilight couldn't help but bashfully smile to her sister in law. They then turned to Princess Celestia and Luna whom were walking down towards them.

They both had a serious expression. Twilight was prepared to hear them out. "An ancient foe has returned to Equestria Twilight." The lavender alicorn continued to listen. "His name is Lord Tirek."

Twilight had no idea whom this 'Lord Tirek' is. But she knew that she will be soon enough. Princess Celestia next pulled out a story book with the cover of an alicorn out. She materialized a round table around the four of them. There she laid the book down before it opened up to reveal both a Centaur and a Gargoyle.

" _Tirek and his brother Scorpan came here from a distant land, intent on stealing Equestrian magic. But Scorpan soon came to appreciate the ways of Equestria, even befriending a young unicorn wizard._ " Celestia narrated. " _Scorpan urged his brother to abandon their plans. When Tirek refused, Scorpan alerted us to Tirek's intentions. Scorpan returned to his own land, and Tirek was sent to Tartarus for his crimes. But it appears he has found a way to escape._ "

Twilight felt nervous of the tale about Lord Tirek. "We believe it happened when Cerberus left his post at the gates." Luna continued.

Twilight was uncertain about one thing she just had in mind. "But that was a long time ago. Why is he just now starting to steal magic?"

"His time in Tartarus left him very weak. He has just now gained enough strength to use his dark powers." Answered Princess Celestia.

Luna walked next to her sister. "But with each passing moment, he grows stronger still."

"And I know just the princess who can stop him."

Twilight Sparkle now gained a firm stance on the table. She felt confident that she could take on Lord Tirek. "Yes. I'll find him and–"

Unfortunately she was interrupted by a concerned Princess Celestia. "No, Twilight. I'm afraid I must call in another to stop Tirek." She was quiet for a moment, before she would tell them whom she had in mind.

"Discord." The solar princess earned a gasp from everypony else.

 **Here we have the latest chapter. Please leave a comment if you want. See ya next time.**


End file.
